


Me, Myself, and Chell

by Thursdays_Dove



Series: Two Wheatley's for the Price of One [1]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Voyeurism, not very good at picking out tags please forgive me x.x, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdays_Dove/pseuds/Thursdays_Dove
Summary: Every day is something new when you live with a man who is half android, and that goes double when said man has a split personality.Inspired by the following prompt: "Chell manages to save Wheatley from both space and GLaDOS' wrath... Only, the corruption that affected him stays with him, forming into a distinctive personality all its own. He can't be gotten rid of without reformatting Wheatley, and that would, for lack of a better term, kill him."
Relationships: Chell/Wheatley (Portal)
Series: Two Wheatley's for the Price of One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888207
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is inspired by an old portalkink prompt that seemed to have gone unfulfilled. To the person who provided said prompt, I hope this fic finds you in good spirits and makes your day.
> 
> I am planning at least two chapters, possibly three or more - not 100% sure yet, we'll see where it all goes. It's a work in progress, don't judge me yet. Anyway, enjoy! 8)

Every day is something new when you live with a man who is half android, and that goes double when said man has a split personality.

Chell never knew which Wheatley she was going to get when the day started. In most instances, it seemed he switched overnight while he was in sleep mode, but there were times when he would go days as one personality or the other, or even switch in the middle of the day. Over time, they began to get used to this inconvenience, even when _he_ began to assert his presence for longer periods of time.

There were other times, however, when his presence was unbearable.

Chell spent one particularly aggravating week avoiding Wheatley at all costs, while his darker half took control and followed her around wherever she went, relentlessly breathing down her neck about how he was itchy and needed her to take care of it for him. She tried doing crossword puzzles, sudoku, and nonograms for him, just to get him off her back, so to speak, but just as events unfolded back at Aperture, this never satisfied him for very long. She ended up throwing the puzzle books at him in frustration and he, equally frustrated, tore them up and left the mess all over the floor for her to pick up. The mess stayed there for the better part of the day, until Chell finally had enough and stormed out of their little apartment. When she returned later that day, she found that _he_ had all but turned their living space upside down. At that point, their mutual frustration reached its peak. Wheatley flat out demanded that she give him a blowjob, or at least bend over and let him get off, let him _use_ her again to satisfy his stupid itch. All this had resulted in was Wheatley - _her_ Wheatley - sulking around for the next couple of days with a mark in the shape of a hand print throbbing on his cheek, while they both worked in silence to clean up the mess that _he_ had left behind.

Later, though, he finally confronted her.

"Did you really have to _hit_ me like that, luv? I mean it is _my_ body too, you know," he complained, and then hastily doubled back after receiving a particularly venomous glare from his partner, but not without making his bitter feelings known, "Right, yes, of course, hit me all - him - all you like, if it makes you feel better. One of us has to be the punching bag around here, and I guess it's gotta be me. Should be used to it by now. So... yeah... good times... carry on."

They both spent the next few days barely speaking to each other (well, with Wheatley doing all the speaking, limited as it was, while Chell gave him the cold shoulder), both oscillating between feeling justified in their indignation and feeling guilty for how things had been handled. Wheatley was the one to break their silence first. He explained that that incident was the last straw. He couldn't live like this anymore. He revealed that he had tried whatever he could to get rid of _him_ , but discovered that _he_ had become somewhat of a virus - a virus that had embedded itself into his core. There was simply no getting rid of him, not unless they wanted to run the very serious risk of losing him - the real, _good_ Wheatley - altogether. Wheatley, while trembling with admitted fear, told her that he would risk it for her if it would make her happy - he would do anything for her, anything at all, even risk his life. But Chell vehemently declined, although she did her best to show him how much she appreciated the gesture.

Later that night, Chell lay back on their bed while Wheatley worked above her, gently sighing into her ear as he thrust into her, whimpering, muttering to her about how amazing she was, how good she felt, how he didn't know how long he would be able to last. Truthfully, this was okay - Chell did not want to lose their connection and she knew he would take care of her afterwards - but almost as soon as he muttered those words, with hardly any warning at all, she heard a helpless cry spill out of his throat. Thinking he had just unexpectedly come (which he did sometimes whenever he was feeling their connection on a particularly deep level), although she could feel no evidence of his release and feeling a little bit alarmed, she moved to pull his face from the crook of her neck to check on him.

And grimaced in dismay when that devilish smirk she as all too familiar with greeted her instead of the soft smile she was so fond of.

"Oh. Ohhhh, this is rather nice. Hello, luv," he grinned, "Miss me?"

Chell couldn't hide the scowl that formed on her face, which went ignored by her lover's dark counterpart.

"ImPECCable timing on my part, wouldn't you say?" He chuckled darkly, emphasizing the word _impeccable_ with a rough thrust that forced an unwitting gasp out of her. "Why do you even bother with that sod, luv. He has no idea how to really please you. Not really," he husked as he continued rocking into her. "Is this what you like, plain ol' boring Jane? Not that my name is Jane, but maybe that's what we should start calling him, huh? Since he fits the metaphor."

Chell, even as her body was enjoying his ministrations, grasped the sides of his face and gave him a hard look.

"What, you actually want that little moron back?" She pointedly raised her eyebrow in response. "You know, I'm past the whole moron thing myself. He isn't. So points to me."

Chell's eyes flashed at him, but not from amusement. Was he really going to ignore all the shit he had pulled the other day?

"Oh, he isn't coming back out, not for now, anyway. It's my turn, luv. And since I can't get what I need from the mainframe anymore, you're going to take care of this itch for me, whenever I need it. No more running away from me. And don't you worry, luv, I'll make sure you like it too. I'll make sure you enjoy it so much, you'll _come_ to me begging for it. Haha - get it? _Come_ to me? Little joke I made, there." He paused to let out a small laugh that instead dissolved into a low, breathy moan, and Chell was treated to the decidedly breath-taking sight of his bright blue eyes rolling back momentarily as his eyelids fluttered. Apparently _plain ol' boring Jane_ was working just fine for him, anyway.

"Anyway," he went on, refocusing on her and grinding his hips against hers with renewed vigor, his voice lower and huskier than it had been a moment ago, "We'll both get what we want. And isn't that what you want? For us both to be happy? You can't hide that, luv, I see the way you look at him - he is me and I am him, after all. You can't escape me, you can't get rid of me, because if you did.. well, we both know what would happen. Both - let me clarify, both you and me and me and him - both of us. So you just lie back there, and let me take care of us."

Completely against her will, she felt her body tensing up at his words. She was ashamed to realize that he was having some kind of an effect on her, regardless of how much she despised the smarmy bastard.

"Oh, happy to see me after all, eh? See, your eyes tell one story, but your body - this down here," he reached down and his fingers found her wet and swollen clit, she flinched and gasped the moment he made contact, "-tells another." He let out a dark, amused chuckle.

Chell, on the other hand, was not amused. Infuriated by the audacity of this prick, she dug both palms into his shoulders and shoved hard, taking the doppelganger by surprise and successfully dislodging him. Once she had enough space between them, she escaped his grasp by rolling off to the side and out of bed, where she caught herself on the floor before jerking upright and sending an acidic glare at him, chest heaving. She was even more pissed off when she saw that he was _laughing_.

"Feisty. Ol' Wheatley loves a good challenge. Well, I have certainly _risen_ to the challenge, anyway," he chuckled, leaning propped up with both of his palms pressed against the mattress, fully presenting her with his proud erection, still glistening with her own personal fluids. "Look at that - all for you. Makes you proud, doesn't it? Thirsty? Hungry? I could take care of both of those for you - thirst and hunger, both, at the same time. Are you sure you don't want to hop back on, go for a spin?"

Chell responded by scrunching up her face in malcontent and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not like I haven't seen those already," he shrugged, seeming indifferent. And then his hand moved to his still-wanting cock and began to stroke languidly, all the while never breaking eye contact with her. "I'll come either way, up to you."

Oh, she wanted to deck that smug look right off his face - and certainly she would have, were it not for the fact that it would be _her_ Wheatley that would be left dealing with the fallout afterwards. And the way he was tilting his head to the side, lips parted to allow his labored breathing to be heard, letting her get a good look at his flushed body in all its slender glory, and still maintaining eye contact while pleasuring himself told her that he knew damn well what he was doing. It was all calculated. That little bastard chose the worst moments to be clever, Chell swore.

But, in the end, she was the first to break the spell. With a huff, she spun around, away from him, not missing the small look of disappointment that manifested on his face as she did so. That look sent an unexpected simultaneous jolt of pride and guilt through her, but she did not care enough in the moment to stop and examine it any further. Nope. She marched herself straight into the bathroom where she all but slammed the door behind herself. She just wanted to scrub him off of her, right at that moment. Because it did not matter if _he_ and _her_ Wheatley shared the same body - they were two completely different people as far as she was concerned.

Disgusted, she cranked up the shower and stepped into the hot spray, screwing her eyes shut and trying her best to both drown out the loud moans coming from the other room and the fact that it was turning her on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter came out a lot more emotional than I originally intended, but I think it helps with developing their relationship and the plot a little. Yes, there is some plot mixed in with these sexytimes. It'll pass, I promise. Thank you for sticking around and I hope you find this chapter enjoyable! I am planning at least one more chapter.
> 
> PS: There may be some typos present, for which I apologize. I posted this really late. I will come back and fix any I see here in the next few days. x_x

There were times when Chell unfortunately remembered very clearly certain things about her time spent at Aperture. Things like the scent of the wild, earthy, and decaying matter that had overrun the facility during her stint of 99999 days in cryosleep; or the smell of burning rubber and melting plastic and heated metal as fires blazed wildly around her; or the way Wheatley himself had smelled, somehow both human and metallic at the same time. Things like the feel of her old jumpsuit, scratchy in certain areas, loose in others, but overall acceptable enough to see her through testing; or the way the portal gun sent an almost pleasant hum throughout her body; or the feel of the cold panels of Aperture pressed against her face, burning frigid against her cheek. Things like the sound like water running along the inside of a wall; or the sound of something old and metallic creaking somewhere far out of view; or the sound of Wheatley knocking on her door, rousing her from sleep and into a state of utter confusion.

She could almost hear him right now. In fact, with a start, she realized she _could_ hear him.

"Hello? You gonna open the door?"

Chell grimaced as she sat up, disoriented, the side of her face still ice cold from the way it had been pressed up against the bathroom floor and feeling itchy all over from having used the bathroom towels as makeshift bedding. She scrunched up her nose as she peeled the towels off herself - that explained the wet, earthy smell. Why, again, did she think that sleeping on the bathroom floor was a good idea?

"Chell, you in there, luv?" A pause, and then, a little more matter-of-factly, "Well of course you're in there, the door's locked and all, who else would it be?"

Oh, right. _Him_. She scowled again as immediately everything that had happened the night before filled her mind. The way _he_ had so rudely interrupted such an intimate moment with _her_ Wheatley, and the way he had tried to convince her that she _liked_ it. The audacity. The way she _had_ started to like it. And those sounds he had been making after she left the room and the way she forced herself to pretend she was not interested in it, not at all.

"Seriously starting to worry now, if I'm honest," came Wheatley's voice again, and indeed he did sound worried. So this must be _her_ Wheatley, then. And then, to convince her further, "It's _me_ , luv. I can absolutely, one hundred percent guarantee you that it is me. Promise."

Well, it wasn't like she could spend all day in the bathroom, avoiding him, although she _could_ if she chose to. She was an expert at avoiding people, and AI's - the simple fact of her being alive was proof enough of that. With an annoyed sigh, she stood, ignoring the way her back and neck were yelling at her for making them stay on the cold, hard ground instead of the warm, soft bed they had grown accustomed to, and made her way to the toilet to relieve herself. She scowled to herself as she tried her best to wipe away the evidence of how much her body had decided to betray her, even in her sleep, and flushed it all down.

"Oi, I hear you moving around in there! Don't make me perform a manual override on this door, 'cause I will!"

Although some part of her seriously would have liked to see him try, she moved to grab one of the damp towels to wrap around herself before marching over to the door, twisting the handle and unlocking it in the process. Her partner's face immediately came into view, full of concern before brightening several shades.

"Blimey, you really had me worried for a bit there! Are you okay? It's not nice leaving me out here like this, worried you might have-.. I don't know, slipped in the shower or fallen into the toilet or something - I've read about these things happening, clumsy, happens, nothing to be ashamed _bloody-hell-did-you-really-sleep-on-the-floor_?" he gasped, his eyes popping open like two big blue buttons upon drinking in both her frazzled state and the nest of towels on the floor.

Chell cut him a critical look, not wanting to talk about last night _at all_ , and coolly brushed past him as he still stood in the doorway, partially blocking her path. She noticed, along the way, that he had not bothered to dress himself yet either.

"Chell? Wait, where are you-..."

She could hear him following after her as she stalked back into their bedroom. She tossed aside the used towel, deciding she would get to it later, and dug up a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt, something she would be comfortable going out in should _he_ make a sudden encore appearance. He followed suit, stumbling around in search of something to wear and clumsily slipping into it as more than half of his attention was still devoted to her.

"So, are we not going to talk about how you spent all night on the bathroom floor or what?"

Chell gave him a look that clearly said that _Or what_ was her answer and moved around him, heading for the kitchen because she was thirsty as hell and hungry to boot.

Sounding hurt, he trailed after her, muttering, "We're back to _this_ again? Really? After we just made up? Or I thought we made up, especially after last night, which was _tremendous_ , by the way-... Okay, right."

He suddenly went quiet, especially after Chell (who could sniff out one of his fibs or his attempts at softening the truth from a mile away) rounded on him and gave him one of her trademark withering glares, simultaneously warning him to be quiet and daring him to continue. She was _not_ in the mood to talk about this. She had barely reconciled with it herself, let alone getting to the point of discussing it with Wheatley, even though truly she loved him with all of her heart. It's just that-.. how could she explain to him that she loved him, but she was not sure she could love _him_ , who was also part of him? He would never understand. It would only hurt him more, and hurting him was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

How had they ever arrived at this point? When they had first made it to the surface together, after Chell had succeeded in unplugging him and restoring GLaDOS to the mainframe, after a period of time Chell had forgiven him what seemed to be easily enough. Soon after that, it was suddenly like they couldn't keep their hands off each other, as if they were making up for lost time, for months of denying their feelings for each other. They started off making love multiple times a day, nearly every day, for weeks on end, each not quite able to satiate the other. Wheatley's big, stupid, insufferably sweet grin had been a permanent fixture on his face during that time and Chell had found herself returning it just as often, her heart swelling with so much emotion, she didn't know what to do with it. After a period of time, this kind of activity had gradually slowed down between them, to what was the present norm - or what had been the present norm until even more recently, when _he_ began to show up more and more in their lives. It was like they had both all but forgotten about everything that had happened during _that_ time - or maybe they had been ignoring it, suppressing it, with this last week being the disastrous result of such avoidance.

Either way, the result was the same. Here they were, back at the beginning, and Chell didn't know what to do. It was just like things had been when she had awoken up to find that she had never actually made it out of Aperture - she had been brought all the way back to the beginning and had to go through it all again. Only the second time, she at least had a friend, someone to guide her and light her way. Here, everything she had thought she had escaped - everything she thought _they_ had overcome - was all back out and in the open and she had no idea how to remedy the situation. No amount of portals or long-fall boots was going to help with this one, that was for sure.

She must have been wearing this all out in the open - another trait of hers that had slackened over time as her relationship with Wheatley grew - because as she was standing at the stove, preparing to make her breakfast, she felt his hands slide around her waist to where the joined at her middle and tugged her back against him.

"I know that look, luv. I _know_ you, probably better than you know yourself," he said, his chin resting atop her head. She could feel his low, rumbling voice send a pleasant warmth through her, as it always seemed to do. "I'll bet, I'll bet you're thinking to yourself right now, _pfft_ , he doesn't know me better than I know myself. Who's this bloke I've been sleeping with for the last six months think he is?"

He laughed, and she started to laugh too. Of course, he was right - she _had_ been thinking those exact thoughts. Feeling a little better already, she nudged him in the gut gently, urging him to continue with what he was saying. He caught her elbow, letting out another small laugh, before joining their hands again at her middle.

"All right, I'm just gonna come out and say it. There's a very big elephant in the room and its name is the other Wheatley. Him. The other me. Not that I am an elephant, but you do get the metaphor?"

Chell let out a sigh and moved away from the stove, suddenly not feeling hungry at all any more. She knew where this was going. Wheatley was not going to leave her alone about this until he said whatever it was he needed to say. She untangled herself from him and gestured to their kitchen table, inviting him to sit and speak, an invitation which he took immediately. She still did not want to talk about this, but here they were.

She had no idea where to even begin with discussing all of this, but it seemed she did not need to agonize over it any further than that, because Wheatley launched right into it,

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened last night. Well, not- not the first part of it, if I'm honest, but the second part. This whole thing is just disappointing. Very disappointing. I thought I had a better handle on _him_ , but lately it's been like-... The more I try to put him away, the more I- the more _we_ deny him, as it were, the more aggressive he becomes."

Chell raised her hands in an attempt to argue with him, wishing so badly at that moment that she could actually speak - her natural instinct being to dispute that she didn't owe _him_ a single god damn thing - but then she forced herself to relax and instead gestured at him to continue.

" _He_ isn't your fault at all, luv. That-.. The fault is all mine, as you well know. As we _both_ well know," he said, casting his eyes downward for a moment in shame. Chell nudged his foot with hers under the table to get his attention. When he looked back up at her, she shook her head at him. This - allowing him to fall into a state of self-pity - was dangerous territory for both of them and she did not want either of them to be going down that road again.

"What I'm saying is," he went on, "I've been thinking, and maybe we could both-.. give him what he wants."

Both of Chell's eyebrows both shot upward, but in that moment of surprise she felt supremely pissed off all over again. _Give_ that bastard what he _wants_?! Like HELL.

"I know what you're thinking!" he hurriedly added, flashing her a smile and putting up both hands in an attempt to placate her, "Remember, I know you better than you know yourself? You're thinking, why should I give him what he wants, yeah? He made me test and tried to kill me and all that, why should I give him anything other than a fist in his face - which you've done already, I remember that _quite_ clearly, thank you very much, no need for a repeat of that. But hear me out. This is like one of those paradox things that never make any sense yet somehow exist anyway. You've forgiven _me_ , right? Which means you have already forgiven _him_ too."

He paused here presumably to allow Chell time to consider his words, which she of course did. He did have a point. She supposed she'd have to go with _true_ on that one, in spite of the part of her that was screaming at the top of its lungs that NO, HE'S WRONG, FUCK HIM.

"And if you have already forgiven him - me - then maybe we could try.. It's just that, I _felt_ your reaction to him last night, luv," he admitted, looking a bit sheepish, "And of course I felt his reaction to you as well - _have_ felt his reactions. Well, of course I have, he is a part of me and I am a part of him, I mean.. of course I am a part of myself, and I am rather fond of you, in case that wasn't already obvious. But what if I told you that he is rather fond of you too? Maybe we could try letting him have a chance. I mean, he isn't going anywhere, because _I'm_ not going anywhere either. So maybe if we just give him what he wants - which is.. which is _you_ \- and why wouldn't he want you? Of course he wants you, because _I_ want you, pretty much all the time. _All_ the time," he said with a small laugh, catching her eye and sending a smile her way. "So, um, what do you say?"

They were both quiet for several long moments while Chell seriously mulled over everything that he had just said to her. Everything he had just suggested. Give him what he wants - which is her? What was she, some kind of prize to him? Would she really be able to go through with that, even if everything Wheatley had said made perfect sense? Well, not perfect sense - nothing about this situation was either perfect or sensical, must less perfectly sensical. The whole thing was completely absurd, and yet-.. well, she could not deny that he was right, and she especially could not deny that he had definitely made her feel certain things the night before. The way he had taken control, grinding against her just so, pushing all the right buttons, at least until he opened his mouth and dared to presume anything about her. It took her all the way back to when she and her Wheatley had first started sleeping together, how intense things had been then. What they had now was sweet and satisfying in its own way, but it often lacked the intensity that they had had at the beginning. She hadn't realized how much she missed that until he interrupted them and reminded her.

After what felt like a long time, Chell finally gave him a single nod - albeit hesitantly. Wheatley clapped his hands together at once and exclaimed, "Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant, luv, I think this will really work out for- uhhh..."

Chell watched in alarm as Wheatley's eyes rolled back and he slumped in his chair. Immediately she was out of her seat and running over to him, hoping to catch him before he slid out of his seat and ending up hurt in the process. Just as she had her arm around his back, using all of her strength to set him upright again and moving to pat his cheek in the hopes of rousing him, she felt his body go from a pile of lanky jelly, to rigid, and finally to what she could only describe as _serpentine._ Those long arms of his wound themselves around her waist and hoisted her unceremoniously into their owner's lap. All at once, she understood what had just happened.

"What do you say we start right now, luv?" _he_ chuckled darkly, and all the confusion Chell had felt the night before came rushing back into her, especially after she felt _him_ , already growing hard, pressing up against her center. "After last night, I am feeling _especially_ itchy, and something tells me you are too. I can help with that - all you have to do is tell me you want it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, I am so, so sorry this took so long to update! I am working on several fics at the same time and finally sat back down to work on this one. I have at least one more chapter after this one planned that I am working on. Please enjoy! :D

Some part of her wanted to give in, oh _hell yes_ it did, when she felt him grinding up against her. Already he was panting, his hands everywhere, his _mouth_ everywhere, tugging at her clothes before she even had a second to wrap her head around it all. Almost all coherent thought fled her mind. Her hips shifted of their own accord and a small sigh escaped her.

"Oh, _yeeeees_ ," he groaned in response, pushing up her shirt and sliding his hand along the exposed flesh he found there, "You have _no idea_ how much I need this. No idea."

Chell felt herself shiver involuntarily at his words, at his touch, and for a moment, she was taken aback by how genuinely desperate he sounded. It was so different from all his previous appearances, where he had been demanding, assertive, including his behavior from the night before. He _almost_ sounded like _her_ Wheatley, especially the way he had sounded last night, just as worked up and in need of her, in _want_ of her. He had hardly been able to wait until they got their clothes fully removed before he was pulling her to him, falling into bed with her in his arms, sliding into her and losing all self control. _He_ was behaving pretty much the same way at the moment. Hell, they _were_ the same Wheatley, after all. Sure, he now consisted of two almost entirely separate beings, but he still existed as a whole.

Speaking of whole - or holes, rather - it felt like he was about to drill one straight through both of their clothing for all the dry humping he was doing at the moment. He reached for her, capturing her lips with his own, and when she slowly started to reciprocate, she felt him smile against her lips, felt his chuckle vibrate through him and into her.

He broke away from their kiss, "God, you're hot. Glad to see you've come to your senses," he purred, and then shifted her so that she was sitting as high up on his lap as she could before his mouth moved to work on her collarbone, "And now to make you _lose_ your senses."

And lose her senses she did, at least momentarily. But then she remembered that this was the same asshole who had interrupted her and _her_ Wheatley the night before, who had just interrupted them again less than two minutes ago, and now here he was, expecting her to just give in right away. _This_ was not what she had agreed to.

The moment that thought re-entered her mind, she snapped herself out of it. No, she wasn't ready for this yet. It was too much, too fast. And he hadn't even apologized to her. It didn't matter how much she wanted him too - wanted _her_ Wheatley, or-.. hell, she didn't know anymore. She shook her head at him and pulled away, untangling their limbs and sliding off his lap.

"What- Oh, come _on_!" he moaned, throwing the most pitiful, petulant look at her. For a moment, Chell did almost pity him. Well, there was no "for a moment" or "almost" about it - she _did_ feel at least a small amount of pity whenever he used that highly manipulative whiny, needy tone of his. "You have no idea how much this hurts! It, it actually, literally _hurts_! You are flat out _torturing_ me! You are _literally_ _killing_ me here!"

Chell gave him a look that her Wheatley would have been able to put together as meaning she thought he was exaggerating, but this Wheatley apparently took it as sinister coyness.

"Why do you have to be such a tease?! I thought we had a deal! A deal, need I remind you, that we made not five minutes ago!"

 _She_ was being a tease? He was the one who kept showing up unexpectedly and making demands. How about because of him, she had basically gone over a week without a single, uninterrupted intimate moment with her Wheatley. No, for the last couple friggin' _months_. And now here he was, working her up all over again, expecting her to just give in to his every whim. What did he expect? Besides, hadn't he pretty much told her the night before that he didn't really need her?

Most of the time she was able to communicate her thoughts and feelings to Wheatley via facial expressions and gesturing. Other times - such as right now - she found that plain, spelled-out words worked the best. She grabbed her texting app off the counter, typed in _I thought you said you would come either way, so what's the big deal?,_ and flashed the device at him, emphasizing her point with a raised eyebrow.

Immediately he flushed, as if embarrassed, and snarled in response, "What's with the unfair turnabout? When I said that, you were supposed to come back! But you obviously misunderstood my sarcasm!"

Chell shrugged and moved away from him, heading back over towards the stove so that she could resume making her breakfast. Her android boyfriend may not need to eat, but she did and she was still hungry. Plus she needed a distraction from all this stupid arguing. And from the warm tingling between her legs that he had caused.

"Oh, oh I get it, is this a game? To see how long I'll wait before I bend you over the sofa and have my way with you? Because I can tell you right now, luv, I won't be waiting long," he said darkly.

Chell could feel him hovering right behind her, could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. She decided to ignore him, although she did feel a hot flush tickle through her.

"But all right. Fine," he growled, moving away from her and back over to the table, "You go ahead and eat your breakfast. I get it, you have your needs too. At least one of us gets to have theirs satisfied. Go on, I can wait."

Chell rolled her eyes. Like he had anything resembling patience. She gave him maybe five minutes before he demonstrated his absolute _lack_ of patience. And was he seriously trying to guilt her? Too bad it might have worked if she wasn't still annoyed and hungry. Still, she would need to find something to keep him occupied, otherwise there was a good chance he would say something stupid and they would end up right back to where they had been last week.

"Just what do you expect me to do in the meantime, huh? Just what do you-.. What's all this?" he spat upon receiving a stack of crumpled and torn pages dropped on the table before him. Chell tapped the cover of one of the ruined books. "Are these those puzzle books you were working on the other day? You-.. You've got to be joking. You've got to be _kidding_ me. We tried this already and it didn't work. My God, your brain damage is especially bad today."

He flinched when she slammed a pencil down in front of him before she stormed back over to the stove, where she resumed tending to her breakfast.

"What are you on about? These puzzles aren't going to do themselves! How do you expect _this_ to help anything?" Chell didn't turn around to see what he was doing, but she could hear him flipping through the pages with supreme agitation. When she did not provide a response, he continued, "You want _me_ to solve these?"

For this, Chell did have a response - a small round of applause for his problem-solving skills. Now if he would just put them to use so she could finally eat...

"This is stupid! I'm not solving these!"

Chell shrugged again at him. _Suit yourself_.

"You know what? To hell with this. I'll just take care of this right now, take the edge off," he growled.

Out the corner of her eye, Chell caught sight of him pulling himself out of his pants, right there at the table. He let out a hiss as he sprang himself free. From the glimpse she caught, it _did_ look rather painful for him, for how swollen and red it appeared. Had she been dealing with her Wheatley at the moment, she would have happily taken him up on his offer, but with _him_ -.. Well, maybe she did want to torture him for what he had done. Just a little.

She stirred around the potatoes in the pan and gave him an amused look. Then she turned the heat off on the stove, scraped the food off onto a plate, and joined him at the table.

His eyes trained on her, he now had his hand fully wrapped around his erection and was giving her a dire look, "Don't think I won't!"

Chell let out a sound that was something between a laugh and a scoff. He was threatening her with masturbation? Not her idea of a good bluff, but all righty then, she'd call it. She cleared her throat and began tucking into her meal.

"Gah, and again, not playing along! Bloody stubborn-...! You know what, maybe it'll-... There we go."

He let out a needy moan as soon as he began stroking himself. Soon he had worked himself up into a steady rhythm, his hips rocking up into his hand as his hand was sliding down, tossing his head back and letting her hear just how much he was getting out of it. On multiple occasions during the whole show, he locked eyes with hers and she held his gaze, even while eating, determined to not let him get to her this time. She'd be damned if she gave away the fact that she had her thighs pressed tightly together and that her insides felt as hot as hard-light.

He was really milking it, both literally and figuratively. Chell had never flat out watched Wheatley - either of them - pleasure himself right in front of her like this and there really was something about it. It was different than the times she had been awakened in the middle of the night by him taking care of himself, the motions sending vibrations through their bed and disturbing her into consciousness. Sometimes she rolled over and helped him take care of it, for which he praised her, and others she let him finish on his own because she was just too sleepy to engage and understood that he did not want to disturb her, at least not intentionally. Besides, she usually fell back asleep quickly enough so that it never truly bothered her.

But this. This was different. It didn't feel wrong or anything, it just felt-.. _different_. Different than hearing it from the other room or feeling it in the middle of the night. This was more of a full-on theater experience. She was kind of liking it, watching him respond to the pleasure he was giving himself. The way he would alternate between longer and shorter strokes, teasing the sensitive skin the way they both knew he liked. The way he would pause every so often to tease the head by circling his thumb over it, gathering the bit of moisture that had leaked out of the tip, eliciting a sharp grunt from him and causing his entire body to pitch forward so that he had to brace himself against the table with his other hand. The sound of his breathing, short gasps laced with hums and moans that became higher and higher pitched the longer he went on. His eyes, glazed over, entirely focused on the task literally at hand.

She wondered what all exactly her Wheatley was seeing and experiencing at the moment, whether he was feeling mortified or how much he felt of what _he_ was doing to himself. She'd have to ask him later, though it was more likely he would be apologizing on his dark half's behalf before she could ask.

"Come on, come on," he was muttering, eyes closed, a light sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead, and seeming to be completely unaware of Chell's presence by this point, "Come _on_ , ahhhh."

But something seemed off about it, too. Something seemed to be wrong, because after maybe at least ten or so minutes of this rigorous activity, he was still chugging along, still pumping himself wildly, still thrusting and panting. And he didn't seem to be really getting anywhere, or at least not reaching any sort of end.

A moment later, he confirmed this for her.

"Ugh..." he finally sighed, closing his eyes, his hand stopping and his whole body drooping, as if he was melting into the chair, "I-.. I give up."

At that, Chell put her fork down and gave him a look that was halfway between amused and perplexed. He was giving up his own game?

"All right. All right, you win. Let me-.. lay something on you that's pretty heavy," he wheezed, his tone deep and husky and.. defeated, "Truth is, I can't-... I can't, um.. That is. I can't get myself off."


	4. Chapter 4

Now, Chell knew that Wheatley had a tendency to exaggerate things to the highest degree. Taking too long in the shower meant that she left him by himself for "hours". Seeing her go too long between meals meant that she was "starving" herself. Trying to take her time with him in bed whenever he was especially worked up and suddenly she was "torturing" him. And, of course, she couldn't forget how the first time he saw her experiencing her period, he had panicked, thought she was "dying", and that they "needed to get her to the human repair bay right away".

It was all sort of amusing in its own way, but for all of his hypochondria, he was not a good liar. So the fact that he had just told her that he was unable to get himself off-.. Well, she had to admit that at first she thought he had to be lying. And what a stupid thing to lie about. Of course he had to be lying. She would have been prepared to shrug it off as a poor attempt at manipulating her, but she had just sat there and witnessed the whole thing. Literally. And there was no exaggeration whatsoever about that.

There was no way Wheatley - either of them - could have faked that, she was sure of it. Not only did he not have that kind of mental restraint, but physically, she wasn't even sure _she_ would have been able to fake such intense endurance. He had clearly been enjoying it and she was absolutely certain he would have come all over the table if it meant getting any sort of leg up on her. And yet he hadn't. He had laid out his hand (and another appendage), expecting to beat her while he beat himself, but apparently he had all fours and no aces.

All in all, it left her staring blankly at him, bemused, and without a clue on how to respond.

"I'm being serious," he said, puncturing her silence, breathless as he was, "I need someone else - you - to do it or else I can't-.. I can't finish." He caught her look of disbelief and his brow crumpled further, "I know what I said last night. Yes, it was a lie, okay? You caught me. Good. Congratulations, Little Miss Clever. You win the game. First place, top score, go ahead and enter in your initials. Now please, help me."

She felt a sharp spark of guilt flash through her at his words. On one hand, part of her still felt like she didn't owe _him_ a damn thing. This little shit had been harassing her for weeks about putting out for him and now this? It almost seemed like the sort of half-clever ploy _he_ would try to pull on her to get his way. Not that he had ever tried to pull anything quite like _this_ , in a manner of speaking, but still.

On the other hand, if what he was saying was true, she could only imagine how frustrating this was all for him. But then, something about the whole situation didn't seem right. If she took away the fact that her android boyfriend's built-in evil twin had just masturbated in front of her in an attempt to beat her at a game he had invented only about ten minutes ago, there were still several things about it all that didn't quite add up or make sense.

She needed to gain some clarity and understanding from this bizarre situation and there was no way that was going to happen if she just let him sit there and explain himself without any prompting. She reached over, grabbed her texting app, and typed in, _I'm not sure I understand. What makes you different?_

Wheatley's expression darkened. " _Different_ -..." he growled, clearly offended, though that had not been her intent, "Thank you _so much_ for the reminder, _luv_."

Chell held up a hand, asking that he hold on a minute so she could amend what she had said, but he steam-rolled right over her, bitter and angry words pouring out of him.

"Oh yeah, sure, _he's_ so bloody _perfect_ , isn't he? Him and his lame jokes and learned manners and tendency to never shut up about a single bloody thing. Oh, but you go easy on him, don't you? He gets the _easy_ part, doesn't he? All he has to do is give you a little smile and you're all over him. Even though he's a moron. You know, he doesn't even actually _need_ you to get off, but he gets you all to himself anyway. But me? Who actually needs it? Who _needs_ you? Oh no no no, nothing for poor ol' _other_ Wheatley, who has to get down on his knees and _beg_ for something - _anything_ \- from you and even _that_ isn't enough."

Chell's eyebrows came together and she felt the hairs all over her body stand on end, and it wasn't from the static she was sure was coming from him in his current agitated state. Something very sore and raw, something she thought had been patched up, bound, and buried deep down in the darkest recesses of her mind, came throbbing back to life. The last time she had heard anything so acerbic from him had been during that final battle between the two of them, all the insults he had hurled at her in an attempt to hurt her. And yes, it had hurt her, but she had gotten over it for the most part. He had apologized, shown her that he meant it, made it up to her an a wide array of ways, not the least of which was taking her breath away just about every time they touched. And just like that, the wound was sealed and forgotten.

But it seemed it didn't take much from _this_ Wheatley to scrape that particular wound back open again. She set her jaw and typed, _It was only a question, you sanctimonious prick. If you want my help, this is not the way to go about getting it._

"Oh, God, yes, _please_ ," he moaned at her, his tone flipping in an instant from irate to pathetic. He pushed out his hips with his still-exposed, still-swollen member for added emphasis, " _Please_ help me. Like I said before, you have no idea how much I need this. And after everything, this itch is unbearable."

Chell pressed her lips together in annoyance, _Knock that off, or I won't help you._

"I want to knock it off, believe me, just need a little bit of help from you. Come on, I'm all primed and ready to go, all you have to do is hop on. Or let me hop on. I'll even do all the work. Just help me get rid of this itch."

_That's not how any of this works._

"Not how-... Are you sure we're talking about the same thing here? It doesn't exactly take a manual to figure this out. Certainly nothing as complicated as Machiavelli. I mean, I know that might be a bit complicated for your poor damaged brain to decipher, but-..." He huffed when he saw that Chell was crossing her arms and scowling back at him before changing tact, "Lady, look, I'm about five seconds away from popping off. What exactly is there to discuss here?"

Chell frowned and hated herself for thinking how thick he could be at times, even this half of him who considered himself superior to his equally thick half. She sometimes found it endearing, but, yes, he could still be thick, leaving it at that.

_I'm confused and trying to understand what's going on, and nothing more is happening until then._

Wheatley scoffed, "You? Confused? Now that's a first."

Chell couldn't tell exactly where his sarcasm lay with that sentiment, and so decided that ignoring it was for the best. In any case, her lack of response drew out an explanation from him,

"But all right, fine, I'll spell it out for you. I can't _feel_. Call it a corruption. Or, hell, call it a side effect of being plugged into the mainframe. Point is, I still have the itch and nothing works to relieve it. I feel _nothing_."

Okay. Now she _knew_ he had to be lying - or at least exaggerating again. _Yes, you can. You were enjoying yourself an awful lot last night and again just now._

"Well, okay, fair enough, it's not _nothing_ , it's just- I get to sit back and watch, feel things up to a point, and _then_ \- nothing. It's like when I watched you test - yeah, I know, we don't like talking about that, but hear me out. When I watched you test, there was nothing but agony, frustration, raw and tangible _need_ , and I got no relief until you pressed the button and walked through the door. It's the same now, being there with you and him. There is no reward for me, nothing- And I certainly don't get any climax. "

_But he told me you could feel each other's reactions._

"Wrong. He told you he could feel _my_ reactions," he clarified and Chell only looked more astonished, and confused, "Don't worry, he wasn't lying, not on purpose - he's just a moron. He gets to feel it all, everything, all the way through the end. Me? Nothing. No euphoria, no afterglow, no-.. connection. Nothing. All it does is work me up more, wind me tighter."

_Why didn't he tell me?_

"Tell you what? That there's this 'other' side of him that can't get off without you? Who practically _needs_ you in order to exist? Well, first off, what do you care? I'm just the _other_ Wheatley, the _corruption,_ the _virus._ The one who has to single-handedly pay for our collective mistakes. The one he wanted to _kill_. Thanks for talking him out of that, by the way, things would have been _real ugly_ for the both of us and I rather like being alive, thank you very much."

Chell was quiet for a moment, and so was Wheatley. Something about his words resonated with her, and it took her a moment to realize what it was. He - _He_ \- had just admitted that he had made a mistake. That what he had done to her back at Aperture was a mistake. If that wasn't the closest she could get to an apology from _him_ , she didn't know what it was.

She wanted to say something but instead gestured at him to continue.

"And _second off_ -..." he huffed, casting his gaze away, seeming hurt or embarrassed, "He didn't want to make you feel obligated."

_Obligated how?_

"Obligated to take care of _me_ \- the _problem_. He thought he could take care of me himself, but obviously that didn't work."

Chell had to admit that she was a bit thunderstruck by all of this. None of it made much sense, and yet it all made sense.

She repeated her question from earlier, _Why didn't he tell me any of this? Why didn't_ you _tell me any of this?_

"This is us telling you now."

_How long have you both known?_

"Look, I don't know and neither does he. I told you, he's still a moron, and I'm just a virus, right? So what difference does it make?"

 _Because it matters. Because he isn't a moron and you aren't just a virus. You're a part of him and he's a part of you. If he has been doing this to you-.. doing this to_ himself _... I need to know why._

"He didn't want to hurt you," he said, giving her a meaningful look, "I don't want to hurt you either, not really, and he thought I might, so he tried to suppress me." He splayed out his hands palm-side up and accompanied that with a sardonic grin, "We all know how well that worked out. Don't be angry with him, though, because let's face it, as I've said, he _is_ a moron."

Chell paused to think for a moment, then realized something.

_Is that why you made me hit you the other day? To get back at him?_

Wheatley smirked, "I didn't _make_ you do anything."

Chell chewed on the inside of her cheek while she thought. Now she understood. She understood why _he_ was coming out for longer periods of time and why he was becoming more aggressive. Wheatley, her _whole_ Wheatley, not just one half or the other, was just afraid of hurting her. He was afraid of how much he really needed her. He was trying his best to show his affection for her, and she had been shunning him - shunning _that side_ of him - this whole time, until he could no longer take it. Was this what the whole last week or so had been about? Both Wheatleys fighting each other for her attention and taking turns punishing each other? Wheatley continuing to punish _himself_ for something she had already forgiven him for?

Knowing what she did now, Chell did feel a little bad, but at the same time, she could not flat out accept responsibility for his behavior. They both knew that she could not. He should have just straight up told her and maybe she would have-...

She caught herself once she realized that she was guilty for pretty much the same thing. How many times had she held herself back from him, afraid she would hurt him? Hell, she had just done so that very morning, afraid to tell _her_ Wheatley that some part of her still felt sore over everything that had happened back at Aperture. Maybe this whole last few weeks could have been avoided if only they had opened up to each other sooner.

And as for _him_... she supposed she could accept him too, knowing now how he felt. Sure, his behavior could be a bit.. off-color.. at times, but that was just her Wheatley, her whole Wheatley, the way he was, the way he _is_ , in all his extremes. If anything, it made her fall in love with him all over again.

Smiling, Chell stood from her side of the table and walked over to where Wheatley sat. He blinked up at her, still looking irritated and unsettled, "What-..." and then let out a small gasp when she lowered herself onto his lap, straddling him again. She ran her hands up over his shoulders and pressed her lips softly against his. He accepted immediately, returning the kiss with heated fervor, before pulling away.

"You aren't teasing me again, are you?" he said, his voice having dropped a whole octave, "Because I really don't think I can handle any more teasing, to be honest."

She leaned back, looking into his eyes, then placed her hand over her heart before moving it to where his would be if he had one. She could feel the thrumming of his core - the central component that gave him life - and really, that wasn't so different and she would not have wanted him any other way.

He must have understood the message, because he smiled back at her and she could see the light dancing in his eyes in the same way that she loved so much about _her_ Wheatley. He _was_ her Wheatley. And she was his. And now she wanted to show him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie, folks, we're in the home stretch! Every time I sit down to work on this story, more and more comes out, which has led to more chapters... but I really think the next one will be the last this time! Thank you so much for sticking around! nn;


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, folks, I have to admit that I have never written straight up smut before, and I feel like I did get a bit lazy towards the end - so I hope this is up to par, especially after all that teasing and waiting. :P
> 
> I posted this kinda late at night, so I may come back and do some editing. And I should just stop saying how many chapters are left, because I keep coming up with more. >> Anywho, please enjoy!

The heat began to rise exponentially between them, most notably where they were pressed up against each other down below. She felt his hot and heavy breaths against her skin everywhere he could reach, leaving steamy trails as he went, and she merely held him as he held her, letting him explore, letting him take her along with him.

"Thank God, you aren't teasing," he began muttering, grabbing her backside and pulling her roughly against him, letting her feel just how hard he was - _still_ was. "I'm going to make this so good for you, luv. Seriously. You won't regret- Oh, fuck, not _this_ again!"

He let out a loud groan of complaint when she suddenly wriggled off his lap. Again.

"What'd I do _this_ time?! What'd I-... Oh," his voiced suddenly changed tune once he realized she was not leaving him. In fact, she was sliding lower, lower, and smirking up at him, giving him a look that she couldn't even pretend wasn't coquettish. "You aren't about to do what I think you're about to do, are you?" She began to tug his pants the rest of the way off and he lifted his hips to assist her. "Oh God, you are, oh you-... _yeeeeeesssss_ -..."

The sound of his breathless moan the moment she took him into her mouth, along with the sight of his eyes rolling back before fluttering shut, almost brought her over the edge right then and there. Shit, she realized, they were both just as worked up as the other, after all the teasing, however intentional or not, over the last week or so, especially within the last couple of days, and it seemed neither of them had much restraint left. She wanted to ride him right there, right in that chair at the dining room table, but no, she knew he needed this first.

"Man alive, you are so-... _so_ hot," he sighed, "Nnnn... That's so perfect. Please don't stop."

Chell wanted to leave him completely speechless, wanted to wipe that ever-present smirk off his face, wanted take care of that damn persistent itch of his. She took in a breath and began really working on him. She worked at a shallow angle at first, making sure to get him lubricated in a nice, even coat of saliva, and then she took him in deep, so deeply that she started to gag and had to pull him back out a little. She had never quite gotten used to deep-throating, but she still endeavored to try it every now and then. Wheatley - her Wheatley - no, the other Wheatley - or, hell, she didn't know what to call him, or them, anymore. Either way, Wheatley loved whatever she had to give, and he especially liked it when she swirled her tongue around the tip after taking him deeply a few times.

She tried that now and the response was immediate, not to mention rewarding.

"FUCK!" he shouted, one of his hands shooting to the top of her head, fingers tangling themselves into her hair, digging in tightly. Almost immediately, some part of him that was still conscious enough seemed to realize it was hurting her and loosened a bit, though truthfully, she was surprised to find she didn't mind it so much.

What she did mind, though, was the fact that he was eagerly rocking his hips up into her mouth, over-anticipating her movements and breaking her rhythm. She countered his movements by adjusting her stance from where she was kneeling and pressing her hands against his thighs in an attempt to hold him still. It was a semi-successful effort, but he was so lost in the moment, he hardly seemed conscious of what he was doing.

"Yes, yes, yes," he was muttering, over and over, and at some point it almost sounded like he was sobbing from the intensity of what he was feeling.

His grip on her was tightening, relaxing, tightening again in response to her every movement. It did kind of hurt, but she discovered that she was also kind of liking it. It definitely made things wetter down south for her, at any rate. From the way he was tugging, she could feel that he was guiding her motions along his shaft, in contrast to the way her Wheatley would lie back and let her do what she wanted at her own pace. She wasn't bothered by it, though - on the contrary, she found it to be quite sexy. Allowing him to guide her, showing her exactly what he was wanting in the moment. The whole thing was rough and dirty and wanton and she was loving it, and there was no doubt that he was as well, what with the noises that were pouring out of him. His string of vulgar encouragements only spurred them both on more.

"This is-... ahhh... you're-.. you're so-... _good_ ," he gasped, and by this point he was hardly able to form coherent sentences. Good. That's what Chell wanted. She doubled down on her efforts, removing one hand from his thigh and wrapping it around the shaft, pumping in time with the rhythmic bobbing of her head.

"Oh! Ahhhhh..." he moaned in response, throwing his head back, the movement of his hips growing more ragged along with his cries, "Yes! Yes, luv. Keep going, just like that. God, that's so-... I'm-.. hah.. I'm nearly there. Oh God, _yes_. Please-.. Give-... Chell-... I can feel-... Oh, here it comes. Man alive, here it _comes_ \- Chellllllllll-.. _ahhhhhh_..."

His string of babble dissolved into a long, low, gutteral sound like nothing Chell had ever heard from him before, not even back in the testing chambers. She almost came herself just from the sound of it. It was a sound of pure surprise, relief, euphoria - the perfect trifecta for him. At the same time, she felt his cock spasming in her mouth, releasing so much of his seed that she at first struggled to keep it all in. She swallowed immediately and had to swallow a couple more times before it seemed he was finished. She swore there had never seen so much of it before - but then, she reasoned, his body _had_ been forced to hold it in for longer than it was used to, at least since they had started sleeping together.

Either way, she knew that Wheatley typically grew very sensitive nearly right away, so she held him in her mouth until he was done, before pulling away, swallowing one last time, wiping her mouth with her hand, and smiling up at him.

Wheatley had his head tipped back over the back of the chair, staring up at the ceiling in what appeared to be disbelief, seeming thunderstruck. She rested her head against his leg and watched him for a moment while his chest heaved, and he just sat there, quiet, blinking, his grip on her loosening along with the rest of his body. All of the tension, the frustration, that had been there before seemed to be gone, or at least greatly reduced. He appeared utterly serene and Chell could not help but feel immense pride at her handiwork.

She gave his thighs a firm squeeze, regaining his attention, and when his gaze fell upon her, it was full of nothing but starstruck adoration. His hand disentangled from her hair and slid down along the side of her face, his thumb gently stroking her flushed cheek. The action was small, but so gentle, so tender, it touched her deeply, sent an overwhelming sense of affection through her. It filled her with warmth and reminded her of the first time she had gone down on _her_ Wheatley, how he had been rendered into total and utter silence, before he had smothered her with kisses and gratitude.

He moved suddenly then, grabbing her shoulders and coaxing her back up. The moment she rose to her feet, he leaned forward and captured her in his arms, pulling her back onto his lap and pressing his lips against hers, kissing her senseless. He hummed into the kiss, hardly pausing long enough for either of them catch their breath.

"Yummy," he husked, licking his lips, grinning at her, "But I'll bet all my full houses that you taste even better. Shall we test that theory?"

Had she been able, she would have let out a squeak when his grip on her suddenly tightened and he stood with her in his arms. His hands went to her hips, her arms went around his neck, her legs locking themselves around his back. He gave her a wicked smile then and she found herself returning it as he guided them both back to their bedroom before depositing her onto the bed.

"Mmmm, too much clothing," he growled, moving to tug off her pants, "Don't see why humans have any need of it, if I'm honest. Get rid of it. Right now."

Chell let out a light breath of air, her version of a laugh, and gently slapped his hands away. He gave her a befuddled look before she motioned to him. He understood the message, because he immediately went to work removing the rest of his clothing, barely giving her time to finish pulling off her shirt and tossing it aside before he was upon her again, crawling up on the bed to meet her.

His lips descended on her again, kissing her with wild abandon. Soon he traveled southward, "And now, to make you lose your senses, just like I said I would do earlier, luv. Ol' Wheatley always keeps his promises, even after a bit of teasing." He gave her inner thigh a sharp nip, taking her completely by surprise to the point where she let out a loud gasp. He chuckled, kissing the spot he had just nipped, "That's what I like to hear. When I'm finished with you, you're going to _wish_ you could say my name."

The moment one of his fingers met her sopping wet cleft, she let out another sharp gasp and her body curled in itself before snapping back. Her hands immediately went to the pillow beneath her head, searching for purchase, twisting among the pillowcase. She was so incredibly worked up, so wet, and hot, and of course Wheatley had to comment on it.

"Oh! This is really nice," he said enthusiastically, sounding so chipper for a moment that she thought he had switched back to her other Wheatley. Then his pitch dropped back, his fingers sliding along her opening, teasing, as he went on, "You're so wet, luv. Nice and wet and ready for Wheatley. Did I make you like this? Ha, 'course I did. I bet the idiot couldn't even hold a candle to this - not that I recommend holding any candles down here, of course, could be a bit uncomfortable. Anyway, I could slide right in there so easily right now. There would be absolutely zero resistance. It'd be like that Propulsion Gel stuff, except it's you, _all you_ , pulling me in, all the way in, until-... Ohhh, fuck, I could come again right now, just thinking about it," he groaned, and she would have groaned too had she been able to. She didn't even care about his rambling or the fact that he had made an allusion to testing, either - the image he was painting in her mind was too good to be put off by it.

"But not yet, luv. Not yet," he went on, his hot breath tickling her, sending a delightful shiver throughout her entire body, "Because I want to solve you first. Make sure you enjoy this, enjoy everything. Oh, and I'll give you everything. Just you wait. Well, no, on second thought, you don't actually have to wait-... mmmm," and he let out a contented sigh as he began to taste her, his tongue drawing a long, hot, wet line up the center of her cleft before twirling over the sensitive nub at the top, imitating what she had done to him earlier.

She again let out a gasp and arched in response to the intensity of it, felt her body move of its own accord. He let out a dark chuckle and shifted, pushing a pillow beneath her so that he had better leverage. He pressed two fingers into her, curled them, and gave just the right amount of pressure with his tongue against her clit. She came almost instantly, after only maybe a minute of this activity, without any preamble at all. Just like that. There was simply no way she could have stopped it. Some part of her felt a bit embarrassed, knew this had to be a record for her, but she also could not be too bothered in the moment. She was dimly aware of the noises that were coming out of Wheatley too as he lapped at her, thrusting his fingers in and out of her and drawing several crests from her.

"Hoh, wow, that didn't take very long," he smirked before continuing to lick away until she finally pushed him away, her entire body alight with her own euphoria, tingling sensations popping up and out all over her body. "But you know, I'm not disappointed, not at all. In fact, I'm not even surprised. Ol' Wheatley is pretty good at solving these kinds of tests, eh? And you were just lovely."

She barely had a moment to recover before he was back up on her again, his hips settling against hers, pressing, hard again - or still? she couldn't tell anymore. She could not wait any longer, and frankly she was shocked that he had waited this long. She allowed her thighs to drop open further, allowing him in, an invitation which he did not hesitate in the slightest to take. He pushed himself inside her in one, firm stroke, slipping in with no effort at all, just as he had described only moments before.

He let out a soft, heady moan, "Man alive, you are so hot and wet-... and, oh... and _tight_. You feel so good, luv. Just like this."

He pressed himself against her, her body taking him in just a little bit more, and they both sighed. She had to agree with his sentiment - it did feel good just to _feel_ him so completely, both inside and out. This was the brand of languid sex she and her other Wheatley engaged in on occasion, just holding each other, each enjoying the feel of the other's body, slowly rocking together. It surprised her how gentle _he_ was being with her now, as she had been certain he would have been fucking her into the mattress by now, but perhaps this Wheatley simply wanted to enjoy this, savor it, as he had not been able to before.

But that did not last long.

He suddenly reared back, "Surprise!" and pulled her back with him. And she _was_ surprised, but not at all turned off because as soon as he settled, he slammed right back into her.

"No more Plain Jane, now it's time for the main event!" he laughed, that same mischievous glint from the night before back in his eyes.

And with that, he began pounding into her. There was no other way she could have described it - he was simply pounding into her. With much more strength than she realized he had, he held a firm grip on her hips, tugging her against him as he thrust forward, setting a rather brutal pace, sending searing shockwaves through her. Chell's eyes screwed up from the force of it, but it was from a blissful kind of ache. Sure, her other Wheatley had made her feel this way plenty of times, but also this was _different_. This was more intense, more forceful, everything she came to understand about this Wheatley. All of his extremes forced into existence, which was now being forced into her.

She could hear him panting and forced her eyes back open, gazing upon him as he looked back at her. What a wonderful sight for her to behold. In lieu of that obnoxiously impish smirk of his was a genuine smile. And listening to him react to what he was feeling, watching the way the muscles in his face contracted in response to their shared bliss, was better than she could have ever imagined.

He caught her staring, his smiled widened, and he repositioned her, pulling her legs off from where she had them locked against his sides and pulling them upwards, wrapping his arms around them and holding her in place while he continued to slam into her. All in all, it left her with very little leverage, but it left her even less room to complain as he reached places inside of her that sent spiderwebs of pleasure inwards, upwards, outwards, all ways, completely.

"How do you like it, luv?" he gasped between breaths, "I told you... you'd.. come to me begging for it. I told you you would-... love it. Love me. The way you love him. The way, nnn-.. the way I love you."

She tried to smile at him, but with all the delicious friction he was creating, she couldn't get her face to obey. Couldn't get _any_ part of her to obey. She tipped her head back and let out a gasp, her hands searching for his but unable to reach, settling for grasping onto the sheets for purchase. She felt one of his hands slide up her torso, tweaking each of her nipples in turn, before drifting back down and stroking her lower abdomen, pressing down and causing her to let out a silent scream. At this rate, she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer - that was never going to happen in her fully aroused state and the way he was treating her body.

"Ohhh, there we go," he said, his voice a hoarse and breathless murmur, "There we go, I can.. feel that you're almost there again, luv. You're so close. There's-.. there's no need to hold back. Come on, come on. Come for Wheatley. Ahhh..."

She could feel that he was close too, felt him suddenly become harder. He switched positions again just then, dropping her legs and leaning back over her, grinding into her in that same way he had done the night before, making sure to angle his thrusts sharp and upwards, and it was so good, _so good_ , she scrabbled against him as she peaked once more, her hips thrusting back up against his uncontrollably.

"That's it - That's it! Yeeeeeessss!" he cried out, pressing the side of his face against hers, one hand back in her hair and holding on tightly as he pushed into her, hard, and came undone along with her, filling her with warmth in more ways than one.

All movement between the two of them finally ceased, aside from their labored breathing. They both just lay there together, sticking together, holding each other close, and Chell had never felt so full in her life. Full of contentment, full of joy, full of love. The dark cloud between the two of them seemed to have finally cleared and she was able to breathe around him, both of her Wheatley's, again - in a manner of speaking, seeing as she was still trying to catch her breath. She felt herself relax beneath him, feeling languid and silly.

Speaking of languid and silly, Wheatley's entire body seemed to have gone completely limp and he was now squishing her. She laughed at him in her silent way - _Get off me, you bum!_ \- and moved to push him off. Really, he could be such a dork sometimes, even this Wheatley, it seemed.

He landed softly beside her, but didn't move any more than that. Concerned, Chell rolled onto her side and brushed his hair back out of his face. She couldn't stop the warm little butterflies that tickled around inside of her, bubbling upwards and making her laugh a little to herself. Her goofball had fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter alert! Final chapter alert! Thank you so much to all those who have stuck around through this. Please enjoy! :3

Chell laid there for a little while, watching Wheatley as he drifted in- whatever it was he drifted in when he went into sleep mode. He appeared to be completely relaxed, far more so than he had been during the last couple of weeks. There was not a single trace of any stress or frustration on his features and Chell realized that she felt very much the same way.

She did wonder if he was feeling any of the afterglow he had said he had never felt before and felt momentarily sorry that he had slipped so quickly into sleep. She couldn't help but smirk about it, though - of course this Wheatley had put so much energy into the task at hand, he had knocked himself out. Nevertheless, she decided she would ask him later how he felt after everything.

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his, breathing him in, listening to his slow and steady simulated breathing, feeling the humming of his core, and feeling very much at peace herself. It was simply amazing to feel so relaxed around him, so attuned, and she couldn't believe it had taken them so long to get to this point, of getting over the dark, mountainous hurdle that had been looming over them ever since their departure from Aperture. Why had she ever thought that trying to ignore it and push it away - and therefore ignore _him_ and push _him_ away - would do any good?

She thought about all that he had said, all that he had revealed, all the repressed and bitter feelings. She wondered how she had missed all of it, how someone as supposedly observant and analytical as she had managed to overlook something that was so glaringly obvious. Solving real, tangible puzzles, she had discovered, was much simpler than solving abstract ones such as emotions and inner hang-ups.

She blinked back the unexpected warmth of tears from her eyes and brushed some more of his tousled hair from his face, feeling so sorry for how she had boxed him up, boxed _them_ up. She promised right then and there that she would never do it again. Going forward, she would always talk to him, always listen to him, always work with him, and never push him away again. She closed her eyes and pushed with all her inner energy, hoping to somehow broadcast these thoughts from her mind and into his, hoping that wherever he was drifting in his unconscious state that he would pick up her signals and hold them close, follow them home, to her.

After a period of time, Chell decided that, despite all the draining - albeit satisfying - sex they had just engaged in, she did not feel tired enough to go back to sleep. There wasn't much to be done today - no real chores or errands to run - but she still did not like the idea of just lying around all day. Perhaps it was something that was left over from her time running around from testing chamber to testing chamber, with barely a moment to rest between them. Or perhaps it was something that was simply built into her, something that refused to let her stop and idle for too long.

Either way, she was in the middle of contemplating whether she should stay there with him - so he would not wake up and think she had "left" him, another one of his insecure exaggerations - or get up to do _something_ , when Wheatley's eyes sprang back open, taking her completely by surprise. His bright blue eyes shown like high-beams as he grinned widely at her.

"That was brilliant, luv! Absolutely brilliant!" he said, his arm immediately going around her and pulling her back closer to him.

He nuzzled into her collarbone, and began peppering her with kisses. "You are so incredibly, amazingly, brilliantly, tremendously tremendous, and-.." he rambled, each word prefaced by his lips pressing a small, quick kiss wherever his they happened to fall.

Chell let out a silent laugh, as he was tickling her, and pushed him away.

"I mean, there I was, smashing some ideas together," he went on, uninterrupted, "And there you were, all willing to go along, and then-... Well, I wasn't expecting all that stuff in the middle, to be honest, I was sort of expecting him to- I don't know, be a little bit more cooperative, spend the day with you, go out on a date, watch a movie, something - not that that wasn't something because it definitely _was_ something, _more_ than something. But the itch! _His_ itch! It's gone! I, I think it's really gone! And you-.. you are just so- What?"

He blinked at her, his eyes shifting around in confusion and discomfort, when she propped herself up on her elbow and took his face in his hands. She couldn't help the creeping feeling that something was wrong, that something had _happened_ , like-

"What's the matter? It's me, luv. You know. _Me?_ "

She shook her head at him and gave him a harder look, trying her best to convey her concern. When he continued to stare at her, she pressed a palm against his chest and shrugged at him.

His brow lifted, "Oh, are you worried about _him_?"

She nodded.

"Don't worry, he's fine! In fact, he's _beyond_ fine, all thanks to you," he grinned at her, moving his hand and placing it on her hip, where began gently stroking the flesh there. "I think you actually, really got rid of his itch! For now, anyway, might come back later, but take my word for it, he is satisfied. Definitely satisfied. But also okay, I think," he said with a nod.

Chell did not appear convinced at first, but then she remembered that _he_ had not made his appearance right away either. He had been tucked away, somewhere inside of _her_ Wheatley, for weeks before he made his first appearance, an event she unfortunately recalled with perfect clarity, because it had resulted in her running away from him in revulsion, only for her to come back later to find a very confused and upset "good" Wheatley waiting for her, thinking she had left him, absolutely befuddled by his supposed black-out. Perhaps now, for the time being, _he_ was satisfied enough that her Wheatley did not feel him as prominently. That's what she found herself strangely hoping, anyway, because the thought of losing _him_ so soon after forming some kind of bond with him weighed on her in a way she could not yet explain.

Well, at the present, there was a very insistent, happy Wheatley still rubbing a hand up and down her thigh and waiting for her to respond. She pushed away her thoughts and smiled back at him, then she poked him in the shoulder and shrugged.

"Did _I_ get anything out of it?" Wheatley queried and Chell nodded. "Man alive, _did_ I? It was _very_ satisfying. Every bit as satisfying as doing it with you myself. But don't go getting the wrong idea there, I'd still rather do it with you myself. But if he's satisfied, you're satisfied, and I'm satisfied... shall we make a note here that this was a huge success?"

Chell smiled and agreed with him at the time, but things did not feel like a "huge success" when _he_ failed to make an appearance over the weeks that followed. She admittedly began to grow concerned by his absence. Even though her newly uninterrupted days with Wheatley were more like they had been back at the beginning, she hadn't realized how much _his_ presence had become a part of their new normal. True, she had despised him for a long period of time, all the way up until (what she hoped was not) the end, but now she found herself worried about him.

She expressed her worry to her Wheatley, asking him every now and then through her texting app how he was feeling, if he could still feel _him_ , and ending with flat out asking him if _he_ was still alive.

"I don't know, luv, I honestly... I-.. it, it's kind of hard to explain," he answered sheepishly, running a hand up and down the back of his neck and looking mildly uncomfortable, "I mean, I kind of _feel_ like he's still there? I don't-.. I mean, I can _feel_ him, but I don't... It's like he's, um, _sleeping_ , I guess?"

Chell gave him a look of confusion, not fully understanding or comfortable with that explanation herself.

"Er, like I said, difficult to explain. Maybe you took care of his itch so well, he doesn't need to come back out. Or, maybe he can feel everything now! Maybe everything will be all right. Right? I mean, I can't _make_ him come back out, no more than he could make me. It just sort of... happens."

In response to his answer, Chell looked down and let out a small sigh. Then she typed up a message for him, _As long as you are okay, that is what matters. I love you._ Then she decided that that sounded just a bit too cheesy and deleted the last bit. And then she showed him the message.

"It'll be all right, luv. I promise," he replied warmly, enfolding her into his arms, "Maybe this is a good thing, yeah? I mean, he's still _there_ , maybe he's just... more... integrated, now. Like he was a part of me before, so now maybe he's part of me again. Sounds ridiculous, I know, but it does make sense, doesn't it? Kind of? And don't worry, I don't think that means that I'll be going crazy or putting anybody into any potatoes or anything like that. Besides, there aren't any potatoes around here, right?"

She let out a small sound that was somewhere between a scoff and a quiet laugh and gave him a light shove.

"See? Nothing to worry about."

While she couldn't deny that she felt saddened by _his_ sudden absence, after everything they had been through together, having made up and come to a better understanding of each other, she also could not deny that maybe her Wheatley was right. Maybe they had become re-integrated - healed, or even cured. With Wheatley whole again, why should she be feeling any sense of loss?

Feeling somewhat overwhelmed at the moment, she pressed her palm against his chest and applied a light amount of pressure. She felt him smile from where he had his chin resting on top of her head, one of his favorite places for resting his chin.

"Me too," he replied, "I mean, you too, luv - love you, I mean."

In spite of her feelings of grief, her heart still had room for butterflies. All these months, and he still stammered from the idea of it, the way she did, only she was unable to vocalize it.

* * *

About six weeks after _his_ sudden disappearance, Chell returned one day from her daily jog to find Wheatley sitting at the kitchen table, bowed over the roughed-up puzzle books, clicking the pencil against the table as he looked on in concentration. The way he had his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, pressed between his lips, Chell found utterly adorable. It was a look he often gave without realizing it, when he was focusing especially hard on something, something that often ended up with a mess for them both to clean up at the end.

It was too bad that her very arrival interrupted such charming look this time, though. He looked up and his expression broke into one that a child might give their mother upon being caught doing something they should not have been doing.

She was just as puzzled as he seemed to be over the books just a moment ago, so she quirked an eyebrow at him, which prompted him to explain,

"I thought I'd, you know... Well, I'm no good at these, but I thought I'd give these a try at least while you're out, take the edge off. Er, something to focus on, right?"

Chell smiled at him and joined him at the table, looking over his work. He seemed to be stuck on one of the nonogram puzzles. She offered to give him a hint, he declined but flashed a cheeky grin at her, and somehow the books ended up on the floor while the two of them ended up sprawled over the top of the table, indulging in a sudden, uninhibited passion for one another.

That was just the first of several sessions that night, as the frequency of their lovemaking had begun to increase again. At the end of the day, they collapsed into bed together, holding each other close, and falling asleep in one another's arms.

It seemed she had only just started to fall asleep when she felt something hard poking her from behind, felt a pair of wandering hands caressing the terrain of her body, felt hot breathing against her neck and ear. As she swam up from unconsciousness, she heard the rumble of Wheatley's voice in her ear,

"You didn't think you could get rid of me _that_ easily, did you? That only one time would satisfy me?"

He let out a deep, dark chuckle while his hands continued to seek out the more sensitive parts of her body, drawing out drowsy gasp from her.

"Well, guess what, luv - that was just a warm up, just the beginning. The itch is back, and we had such a great time last time, I thought, why not let's do it again? In fact, I think we better do this every day, every night. What do you say?" he growled as he nipped at her ear and gave a pointed thrust against her, to the point where her legs parted of their own accord, welcoming him back in, back home, with her, where he belonged.

As he pressed into her, she turned her head, gazing back at him over her shoulder, grabbing his hair and pulling him in for a kiss, through which she pushed all of her relief, all of her love, all of _herself,_ back into him. He returned her fervor fully, tugging her back flush against his torso while he worked them both down below.

"Knew you'd be up to it," he said, then pulled back and gave her a look of utter sincerity, "And this time, I plan on staying awake for that cuddling bit at the end, you know... for the afterglow."

Chell smiled back at him and allowed him to guide her, guide them both, through the night. After they were finished, she lay curled up against his side and he held her close. He yammered on about all the things he wanted to do to her, and do _with_ her, and Chell laughed silently while she listened. Eventually, they both drifted off together.

In the morning, she woke to find that _he_ was still there - both of her Wheatley's - and finally, _finally_ , everything felt right again, like it would _always_ be right. And it would be. After all, every day is something new when you live with a man who is half android, and that goes double when said man has a split personality. Chell may never know which Wheatley she was going to get when the day started, but she found that that was quite normal, especially for them, the two - or three - of them who had escaped together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go, that's the end! I wasn't quite sure how to end this, but I do hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :3 Thank you SO MUCH to all who read, commented, left kudos - and an especially big THANK YOU to the person who provided the prompt! :D
> 
> PS: I kinda sorta want to see something with these two (three? ) having a baby. I can't lie, I have an addiction to Chelley babies, and the idea of seeing a split-personality Wheatley trying to care for a baby? Argh, I can't even pretend I don't need it. Let me know if you are interested and I'll see what I can come up with, maybe like a one shot or something.
> 
> Thank you again and I hope you are all taking care of yourselves and each other! :3
> 
> UPDATE 08/18/20 -
> 
> I am working on a sequel! Will likely be posted under a separate title, but linked to this one as part of a series. I'm excited to work on this! :3


End file.
